


It's A Beautiful Night

by im_a_fandom_trashpanda



Series: Prompted Fics [3]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_fandom_trashpanda/pseuds/im_a_fandom_trashpanda
Summary: Eret asks Fundy to meet.   Wholesome but also angsty :)
Series: Prompted Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040477
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	It's A Beautiful Night

**Author's Note:**

> There are small spoilers for some of the most recent streams so this is your warning!

Eret approaching Fundy wasn’t totally out of the ordinary, but the fox was cautious when the king asked to meet him up on the hill just outside his house.

“Hey, Fundy! How are you?”

“I’m… Fine. What did you want to meet with me about?”

“I… You’ve heard about what happened to my crown?”

“Dream dethroning you, yeah. What about it?”

“I need help, Fundy. I don’t want to incite war, but my castle is precious to me and I miss my crown.”

“You want to negotiate?”

“I need allies… I—” 

Fundy cuts him off, “Is that all you came here to talk about? Politics?”

“Of course not. I’m as sick of them as anyone. I actually wanted to ask how everyone’s doing.”

“Well… There’s a lot of tension right now.”

“Ah. You could… Come join me? My castle is big enough for multiple.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I’m not sure. As much as I disagree with some of Tubbo’s decisions, I fear abandoning him even more.”

“Why’s that?”

“They whisper about the  _ President’s Curse _ .”

“The  _ what _ ?”

“Well… Given what happened to…” Fundy closes his eyes and takes a breath, “What happened to  _ Wilbur  _ and then to Schlatt… Being the President of L’manburg, Manberg, New L'manburg… Whatever it’s called, the position’s cursed.”

“I see that.”

“But that's not worth discussing right now. We haven't spoken in some time, and I wanted to catch up.”

“What better time to do it.  **It’s a beautiful night.** ”

“It is.”

“There are fireflies sometimes. This spot seems to attract them.”

“It sounds peaceful.”

“Yeah…” Fundy glances behind him, at the obsidian wall they sit just outside of, “Yeah, it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> We've all heard about Tommy and Tubbo being "the next Wilbur and Schlatt" right? Good :)


End file.
